


Assistant

by whoran



Series: CEO [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Het, Sexual Tension, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoran/pseuds/whoran





	1. ONE - ELEVATOR

i’ve been meaning to post this story for a long time and i stopped myself because i was very unsure about it but i showed it to my friend and she says it’s one of the most amazing stories she’s read, especially with what happens within the plot itself and i decided to post it because of her and this whole story is dedicated to her. that’s all, here’s chapter one.

c h a p t e r o n e — a s s i s t a n t

“Good morning, Mr.Styles.” Charlotte smiled at her boss as she walked inside his office with several files in her hands, a wide smile spread on her features as she looked at him, “I brought all the files from the new partnership you’ll be having with Carnival Cruise Lines.” She told him as she closed the door slowly, making sure to not make it slam.

“Thank you, Ms.Reed. How come you weren’t at my home this morning?” He asked her as he took the files from her hands and set them on his desk, quickly opening the one at the top for a quick glance and then closing it. 

“Problems at the house, sorry. I was going to call you but I left my phone here last night and I was too tired to come and get it back.” She apologized with her soft voice as she sat in front of his desk on one of the leather chairs that faced him, “That’s fine then, you missed my son coming back. He finally graduated from University of New York. He has decided to work for me after all, I think he would’ve been pleased to meet you.” 

“I guess that will have to happen another time then,” Charlotte politely smiled at him and stood up, straightening out her skirt once she did, “I have some meetings to attend to via Skype for you and some other partnerships that might end up happening, if anything does end up coming up, I will ring you up.” And with that, she walked out of his office and walked into her own, sighing as she sat on her comfortable chair, turning on her laptop and logging into her work Skype account, all ready to start the first meeting.

styles’ residence 

“Harry, it would be nice if you had a shirt and some pants on.” His mom glared at him once he walked through the kitchen, rolling his eyes at what she had said to him, “You’’ll be seeing me walking in my underwear more often, get used to it mom.”

“Your father is going to kill me if I don’t fax this list to his assistant, she needs to get you your new suit and your father is going to this meeting in Ireland and she also has to get him a new suit and she has to get his flight ticket.” He had no idea why his mom was even talking about his own father’s assistant, she was an assistant after all so there was nothing important to her. “You’d love her if you met her.”

“She’s an assistant, why would I love her?” Harry snorted at his mom’s statement, eating away from the banana in his hand. “She’s a very lovely person that’s all. Has been working with your father all this time and she’s the best assistant your father has ever had. I went shopping with her last weekend and she’s really fun to be with.”

“Again, she’s the assistant to my father. Why are you two socializing so much?” He asked confused because in all the books he has ever read, Harry knew that every assistant ever was ignored and not spoken to out of work. 

“Jesus, Harold. You’re so harsh to the poor girl. You know, she’s your age. She’s going to be your assistant once your father retires, you know that? Might as well become friends with her now.” He shook his head as his mom spoke, the apple in his hand looking less appetizing as they spoke more about this assistant or whatever. 

“That’s nice, but I’d rather meet her once she’s my assistant, there’s no point of meeting her now, is there?” He asked with a cocky smile, his mother rolling her eyes at him as she grabbed the list she’d been talking about before from the table and walked out of the room.

“Your father wants you to go to his office by the way, you know the address?” She asked from the other room she was in, Harry knowing that she was probably faxing the damn list. “Yeah, does it have to be now?”

“No, honey. I’m telling you know because he wants you to go next year.” She spoke bluntly and Harry laughed to himself, knowing that he got his personality from his own mother. “Sometimes I just want to shave your hair off and open up your head, see if there’s really a brain in there.”

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Harry laughed once more and got up from the stool he was sitting at, finally walking out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut so he’d get his wanted privacy until he was ready to leave. “You come back and in less than twenty-four hours, I’m already working.” He mumbled to himself as he walked into his closet and went to the section that was full of suits he had previously before leaving for New York, “This might just work,” He smirked to himself as he pulled out a black, see through shirt that showed his toned chest. “Might as well look good for the job.”

 

Right around one in the afternoon, after an hour of getting ready, he had arrived at the large corporate building that his father had owned for over 35 years already.

“Morning Mr.Styles, nice to see you again.” The receptionist smiled at him as he walked in and he nodded, smiling as he walked over to the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open, he couldn’t help but realize that the building had a more modern look now, with way more advanced technology than it did before and he knew his father wasn’t the one to change the building, probably that assistant everyone has been talking so much about.

As he stood, the doors to the elevator were now opening, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he walked inside and pressed his back against the wall. Wanting to get to his fathers office quickly, he pressed the close button right after pressing the button that read Styles Office but to his disappointment, a foot was set in-between the two doors before they could fully close and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the doors opened completely, a girl sighing as she walked inside and stood across from where he was standing.

“Shit,” She mumbled to herself, “I can’t believe I forgot my own lunch.” A look of annoyance was clear on Harry’s face and he just couldn’t wait to get to the last floor so he wouldn’t see this girl again, whoever she is. 

A loud ring came from Harry’s back pocket and quickly he took his phone out, answering the phone call from his father who was just a few floors away, “What?”

“Well, good afternoon to you too. Are you on your way already, I kind of need you.” Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded but forgot that his father couldn’t see him so he mumbled a yes. “That’s great, have you eaten anything?” His father asked and Harry was about to reply when he heard somethings hit the floor.

“God, this is the worst week ever.” The girl across from him yells as she bent down to get the pile of papers that had fallen from in-between her arms. Harry couldn’t complain, she was wearing a short skirt and his eyes were now glued to her lace panties that adorned her big arse. “Need some help there?” Harry asked as he hung up the phone call with his father and placed the phone back in the pocket it was in before.

“You don’t have to,” She mumbled as she gathered several papers in her hands and then groaned once more as her phone fell from her hands, finally giving up and putting everything back down on the floor, “I must seem like a complete mess right now.” She laughed to herself, letting out a deep sigh before gathering the papers again and her phone.

“Everyone has problems from time to time, it’s fine. I’m Harry Styles, by the way.” He smiled to himself as he crouched down and collected some of the papers for her. “So you’re the infamous son that he’s always talking about.” Charlotte smiled, finally getting up from her bent position and holding the papers tightly in her hands. 

Not only did she have an arse that Harry thought was amazing, but her chest was just as extraordinary. “What’s your job?” He asked as he stood next to her, his back pressed against the elevator wall. 

“I’m your father’s assistant.” She smiled innocently and he wondered, how could an assistant be so hot and so professional, shit.


	2. TWO

i dont exactly want to have long author’s note for this story so i’ll just be stating the general. vote and comment, and i’ll update more, that’s it. 

c h a p t e r t w o — a s s i s t a n t

“I see you two have met each other,” Mr.Styles smiles at the two as they stand in front of his large glass desk. Neither had spoken a word to each other since Charlotte had told Harry that she was his father’s own personal assistant. “Now, Charlotte, aren’t you supposed to be out and about, eating your lunch? He asked her, eyeing the two as they just stood there with a confused look on their features.

“Yes, sir. But I had forgotten my lunch at home and I was looking inside my car, I found these files that we’re emailed to me so I just had to come here and drop them off, but don’t you worry about me. I’ll just go to some subway or something and eat there.”

“Nonsense Charlotte, let my son take you to some restaurant.” He politely smiled and Harry inwardly groaned, catching Charlotte’s attention. “No, he came here to see you. I wouldn’t like to be a bother.”

“Alright, fine. But would you join us for dinner tonight?” He asked her and she nodded, setting down the files on top of his desk and running off to the elevator, leaving the two alone. “Why would you suggest that I should take her to a restaurant, she’s your assistant.”

“She’s more than an assistant to your mother, Gemma, and I. You should really get to know her Harry, she might do you some good.” He laughed at his father’s choice of words. The only sort of connection Harry wanted with her was within his cock smashing into her tight pussy, but no one had to know that.

“We’re done talking about her, what would you want me to do?” He asked his father, his fingers gliding along the glass desk, Robin, his father rolling his eyes as he took a look at the files that Charlotte had set upon his desk. “There’s a file missing here, the actual signing of the contract which is very important. I’d like it if you followed her to wherever she went, she might have even gone to her house since I give her a two-hour lunch break.”

Reluctantly, Harry nodded, taking the rest of the files in his hands and giving his father a curt nod before exiting the premises and entering the elevator, his eyes glancing down on the floor to see a phone glistening under the reflection of the bright lights. Not thinking it was anyone else’s but Charlottes, he bent down to grab the phone and once he did, he unlocked it to see a photo of her in a one piece and god, if he wasn’t raised right, he’d take her home and fuck her into the middle of next week.

1 : 3 4 

He had followed her all the way to her house, which seemed quite big for only one person to live in. “What are you doing here?” His head turned as he heard her soft voice, his eyes glancing up and down her body and staying for a second on her chest that now showed more, thanks to those loose buttons. “Sorry, but my father said that you were missing one of the files for this specific contract also, I found your phone in the elevator.”

“Oh, well you can come inside while I find the other paper, but I would like it if I had my phone back.” She smiled, gesturing her hand out so he’d put his phone on the palm of her hand. “Gladly,” He smirked, giving her the phone and following her as she walked in front of him, her hips swaying and his eyes dilating at the sight of her. 

She was like this enigma he just wanted.

“If I could please ask you to take your shoes off once you enter and don’t sit on the couch facing the television.” His eyebrows furrowed at what she had staid, confusing battling inside him as he watched her unlock the door to the house, a loud ring coming from inside as she opened the door.

“Sorry,” She apologized for the loud ring, she herself was annoyed by it too. “Why can’t I sit on that couch, if it’s okay for me to know.”

“That’s my husbands. I can’t sit on it either, unless I have his permission.” Fuck, she was married. It completely messed up Harry’s thoughts, his eyes shifting from her body to the ground. “I had no idea that you were married.”

“Neither does your father, he’s visited me before but luckily, Andrew wasn’t around when he was.” Andrew was the guy’s name. Andrew got to bang her any time of day he’d like and Harry was downright jealous. 

“Wait, luckily?” He asked, following after her once he’d slipped off his shoes at the entrance, the two now walking inside the kitchen. “Yes, luckily. Andrew isn’t the best person to be married too.”

“Then why be married to him?” Harry grinned at her but she just shook her head and gave him a simple response, “My family.” 

“What do you mean your family,” Harry asked her, actually getting interest in the topic. “They didn’t force you into the marriage, right? If they did, you know you can tell me.”

“I like to keep some things to myself, sorry.” Charlotte mumbled, sitting across from Harry on the kitchen island. “So that file, the contract remember?” Harry pointed out and Charlotte nodded, getting off the stool she sat at and opening up the fridge. 

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you. Let me just eat something.” She said to him and he nodded, placing his hands out in front of him. “So how is your husband, Andrew, like?”

“Do you really want to know?” Letting out a soft yes, she sighed as she took out some ingredients out of her fridge. “He’s not a horrible man, he just isn’t the kind I ever imagined myself with. He’s always in control of the things I do and I can’t have a guy’s phone number on my phone because of him, so I was so happy when I got hired by your dad because he has a unisex name. He’s also in his mid-forties which is disgusting. Thank god I have never done such a thing with him that’s so personal but if I ever did, I’d cry like hell right after.”

Harry Styles

Just imagining how tight she’d be, fuck it’s so hard trying to keep myself sane around her. “Why do you care what he’s like either way?” She asked me and my eyes moved up to her eyes, giving her an awkward smile, “I’m a very curious person.”

“Any girls in your life, Mr.Styles?” The way she said my last name made me get aroused, her lips made everything sound so fucking nice. “Call me Harry, and no. I mean, back at University I got my little hook ups here and there, but nothing big.”

“Mm, so you’re not a virgin?” Well that was straightforward. I laughed and nodded, answering her question. “I, for sure, am not a virgin. Why?” I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed as I eyed her as she unabated the two buttons on her shirt, exposing her massive breast. “Andrew won’t be around for much long.” She winked at me and my eyes widened at her words, what the fuck was that supposed to mean.


	3. Chapter Three

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me," A smirk played on her lips as she stared me down, my hands hovering over my crotch, my thumb playing over my head as I got more aroused by her. We weren't even in bed and she had me going all kinds of crazy. "I might seem like just an assistant, but I assure you that's not all I am."

She completely caught me off guard with all she said. She actually wanted to do me and I didn't have to impress her one bit, much to my surprise. "You're married, can't do that to poor Andrew." A giggled erupted from her lips, my eyes continuing to glance at her exposed chest. "Andrew's probably doing other girls while he's at work, I'm not clueless."

"This is so fucking wrong darling, ya know that?" I mumbled as I got up from the stool I had been sitting at for so long. "In your head, you know it's right." Biting my lip, I took a hold of her hand and placed it on my shoulder, placing my other around her waist, pulling her close. "So right."

Without any other word she pressed her lips against mine and my hands found their way to her ass, grabbing it firmly and having her jump up, putting her legs around their waist. "Fuck, wait." She mumbled again my lips, her hands moving from my neck to her shirt, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

My lips pressed against her neck, sucking on the nip of her skin, moans escaping her lips loudly. My eyes opened up to see us close to the island and as I got close to it, I placed her on top of it and moved my hand that held her waist securely, to her breast that were covered, my hand slipping under the bra and softly squeezing her.

Her hands quickly moved to my pants and she unzipped them, in a hurry she pulled my pants down and smirked as she eyed the huge bulge. "I love how hard you are for me." She whispered into my ear. A moan suddenly left my mouth as she took a hold of me from inside the boxers and slowly started stroking my length.

"Hey, honey!" Letting go of her breasts, I looked over to one of the doors in the hallway outside of the kitchen. Opening one of them up, it revealed what seemed to me as the laundry room and I walked inside, closing the door slowly so it'd make no sound.

Charlotte Reed

Never had I committed something so stupid. As Andrew walked into the kitchen, I frowned over how disappointed I was in myself. "Hey, how come you're here? Don't you have a meeting or something?" I asked him as I continued to button up my blouse.

"Yes I did but I didn't have lunch or anything so I came here to make myself something. How come you're here?" I nodded over to the salad bowl that was on top of the counter, thanking myself for actually taking that out. "Just eating lunch."

"You know, next year it'd be nice if you got surgery on your body or something. I'd like to keep you young." Scoffing, I turned to the sink and washed my hands not wanting to give him a snarky comment. "Come on, answer me."

"It's my body, I can leave it as it is if I'd like to. You don't have any sort of authority over me to force me to do such a thing. Plus, if you wanted someone young then why did you marry me you old fool." I scowled at him as I walked to the fridge and took out a container with salad in it.

"You know why I married you and I'm not an old fool, only two years older than you and you should still respect me. I make the rules in this home and no one else but me. Understand that? Talk to me like that ever again and I'll make sure your parents are taken off."

"Of course honey, anything you say."


End file.
